Damage
In , damage inflicted to combat units affects their overall performances and is according to the affected area: front, side, rear, and top. Critical damage can temporarily or permanently damage certain on-board systems such as the optics, the engine, or the fuel tank. Damage can affect a units overall morale. Related to damage is "Hit Points", which in Airland Battle and Red Dragon is displayed as Strength. '''This is visible in all games as boxes below the unit name. Hit points determine how much damage a unit can take, and a unit is destroyed when they reach zero. How Damage is Calculated When a unit is hit by an AP weapon and said unit has 0 armour, the damage is '''double the AP value of the weapon. If the unit has 1 armour or more, the damage is ((AP Power -Target Armour Value)/2)+1. Valid for both HEAT and KE weapons in all three games. However, there are differences in this: HEAT will always do at least 1 damage if the target's armour value exceeds their AP value. If the AP value exceeds the target's armour value, it will deal damage normally according to the formula above. HEAT damage is range independent, and will always have the same AP power whether at maximum range or at point-blank range. KE weapons have AP value depending on their distance. The displayed AP value is for their maximum range and their AP value will increase by one point every 175m closer. If the target's armour value exceeds their AP value, the unit will attempt to close distance before attacking (Displayed as "INEFFICIENT" below targeting box). At less than 175m, all AP weapons can fire even if they are ineffective. Autocannons that can attack both ground and aerial targets usually have both AP and HE value. Only the weapon's HE value will be used against aerial targets. Check this link to calculate exact damage: ☀https://www.dropbox.com/s/l2u8w7tuj7igiul/WargameRD_Hidden_Knowledge_Spreadsheet.xls List of Critical Hits When a vehicle is hit by enemy fire, it may suffer from a critical hit. These usually take the form of debuffs that last a certain duration, and negatively effects the way a unit operates until the timer expires. Some critical hits have no timer and take effect instantly, such as Ammunition Hit and Turbine Failure. See WGRD Critical Hits (require: what the "roll 1d10" mean, what chances of the critical hits to be added, what can affect this) *Stabilizer Malfunction: Vehicle is treated as having no stabilizer until the timer expires. *Fuel Leak: The unit rapidly loses fuel for the effect's duration, even at a standstill. *Critical Hit: The shot inflicts significant additional damage. Also referred to as Critical Incendiary on planes. *Firing Computer Reset: The unit cannot fire for the duration of the effect. *Ammunition Hit: All rounds for one or more of the vehicle's weapons is instantly depleted. *Optical Failure: The unit cannot see or fire on enemy units until the timer expires. *Weapon Jammed: One or more of a vehicle's weapons cannot be used until the timer expires. *Gearbox Hit: The unit has considerably reduced speed until the timer expires. *Engine Stall: The vehicle is immobilized until the timer expires. *Radar Malfunctioning: Planes only. Interferes with the operation of radar-based weapons and reduces air spotting range. *Turbine Hit: Affects helicopters, reducing their speed unit the timer expires. *Turbine Failure: Causes the affected helicopter to crash regardless of remaining hit points. Planes are instead forced to evacuate immediately, regardless of remaining fuel or ammo. *Tail Rotor Hit: Affected helicopter loses control and spins until the timer expires. *Ammo Box Hit: Affects helicopters, causing them to lose half of their remaining ammo. *Collective Malfunction: Affected helicopter changes altitude randomly until the timer expires. Some critical hits are not caused by enemy fire, but by the environment. Most are caused by vehicles moving through rough terrain such as forests. *Rough Ground: The unit moves slower until the timer expires or the unit leaves the forested area. *Mud: The unit moves slower until the timer expires. *Stuck in the Mud / Track in the Mud: The unit is immobilized until the timer expires. *Detracked: The unit is immobilized until the timer expires. Naval units in Red Dragon also have a number of unique critical effects; *Radar Operator Killed: The ship cannot operate radar-based weapons and/or its CIWS may be nonfunctional. Air spotting range may also be reduced. *Captain Killed on Bridge: Effect unknown. May reduce morale, morale recovery, general performance, etc. *Weapon Operator Injured: Effect unknown. May reduce rate of fire or accuracy. *''Water Ingress'' and Fire in (arms/engine) room: Ship loses health over time. *Panic in Engine Room: Effect unknown. May reduce speed or immobilize ship. *Reduces vision range to 80 meters -Spotter crew stunned -Smoke on bridge -Radar operator killed -Radar antenna crippled Unable to shoot the affected weapon: -Turret crew losses -Turret crew unconscious -Fire in arms room -Weapon system reboot Accuracy of the affected weapon is limited to 5%: -Turret crew injured -Weapon operator injured Reduce speed to 90%: -Panic in engine room -Engine stall Halve the speed: -Small water ingress -Water ingress -Officers injured on bridge -Propeller hit Speed reduced to 10%: -Captain killed on bridge -Ammo box explosion: Does 5 damage -Explosion in ammo room: Does 25 damage -Fuel tank fire: Does 50 damage -Fuel leak: You loose fuel at a rate of 1 liter per second "small boats": -Propeller hit: reduce speed to 25% -Weapon officer down: Accuracy of the affected weapon is limited to 15% -Engine fire: Does 5 damage See also *In detail - Damage system Category:Game mechanics